The Little Heart Healer
by BrobuscusMarzipan
Summary: Lin and Tenzin are in their teens.As they were planning on their date,Zuko encourages them to babysit Little Iroh.


**Okay, is my first ever Linzin fanfic,so please don't be harsh. Little Iroh will come in the next chapter.**

**Sorry if there are grammar errors!**

**I do not own Legend of korra.**

* * *

A young Lin Beifong woke up in her apartment on a cozy Sunday morning.

_'Today,I'm gonna spend time with Tenzin on the island.'_,she thought to herself as she got out from her luxurious bed.

* * *

_Lao and Poppy Beifong always made sure to let their granddaughter experience the luxurious life of a Beifong woman,so Toph Beifong decided accept their offer._  
_"Yeah,sure,go on" She said as her parents sighed in relief ",BUT,don't let the stuff make her all prissy and girly like those other floozy girls."_  
_"Mother,Of course I won't go all prissy" she said as her mother made a smug smile ",I'll be just like you,"The Greatest Earthbender In The WORLD-next to you,of course." she smiled as her grandparents huffed in dissappointment._

* * *

She chuckled at the memory as she fixed her bed,she didn't want those maids to fix them for she always wanted to do things herself.

She took a shower and picked some casual clothes for her to picked a green tunic with the Beifong insignia embroidered on its left and a pair of military pants that stopped and tightened just below her decided to wear a pair of sandals since the weather was really hot.

She ate steamed dumplings and chicken with rice for took her mint tea,got her bag,ran outside the mansion and jumped on the private ferry her grandparents bought for her.

* * *

Tenzin was practicing his airbending forms with his father while Kya was doing her waterbending with was busy trying to woe his new girlfriend,Honora,Zuko's would take more than 10 people to impress the Fire nation princess,so,Bumi tried to agree to princess' challenge. Katara thought it would be romantic,but Zuko thought it would be overprotective father that he is.

When Lin arrived on the island,she saw that Tenzin and Aang had took a break and had set up a little picnic near Yue decided to go to Kya instead,not wanting to disturb the Father-and-Son moment Aang and Tenzin were having.

* * *

"KYYYYAAA!" She turned around and saw Lin sprinting towards her as fast a Satomobile on full speed.  
"LIIIIIIIIINNNNYYY!" She replied as she dropped the blob of water she created with her waterbending and ran began running towards her as well.  
When they finally met up,they did their "Super Awesome BFF Friendship Handshake".  
"Nice to see you,Lin! It's been a while since we saw each other!" Katara smiled as she went to her niece.

* * *

Katara really treated Lin like her second would heal her wounds every time she went to her from her training with Toph. And she would usually cook her dinner,since Toph was blind to cook even for herself.

* * *

"Aunt Katara!" Lin smiled as she went to hug her.

"Where's your mother? I haven't seen her in a while." she asked.

"Oh,you know...putting criminals in jail and probably scaring the new recruits." she laughed.

"Are you looking for Tenzin? He's probably taking a break from practicing with Aang."

"Or probably daydreaming about you while taking a nap." Kya laughed who earned a glare from Lin.

"Uh..Should I call for him?"Katara asked.

"Nah,how about later? I don't want to ruin his bonding time with Uncle Aang."

"Anyway,Kya since Lin is with us how about we have a little snack time?"

"Sure!"

As they all went to the temple,Lin saw Tenzin laughing with his father as they ate some fruits.

_'He really does take Airbending stuff seriously.'_ she thought.

* * *

As they arrived,Lin threw her bag on the couch and ran to the table.

"So,what are the snacks for today?" Lin asked.

"Vegetarian sandwiches and Sea prunes." Katara said happily.

Lin and Kya groaned in unison."What?" Katara asked.

"It's just that,Sea prunes are not my thing."Lin said while staring at the the prunes in disgust.

"Come on,Lin! You're just like your mother! Always hating on the healthy stuff." Katara nagged.

"She's right, ,Lin,and Bumi HATE it's flavor." Kya joined in.

Katara glared at them and looked at the prunes for a while.

She sighed deeply." and your Uncle Sokka will eat all the Sea prunes when he arrives later" "Yessss!" Kya and Lin cheered in victory."BUT! You have to eat all the sandwiches."  
"Of course we will!"  
"We are hungry as the Tigerdillos that live on the mountains of Ba Sing Se!" Kya retorted,trying to sound funny.  
Katara and Lin looked at each other and bursted out laughing.  
"What?!" Kya asked loudly.  
"Oh nothing!" Katara snorted.  
As the laughter thought of finally visiting Tenzin and Uncle Aang.  
"Okay people! I have to go see Ten-Ten and Uncle Aang!" Lin declared as she got out of the temple.  
"See yah later,Linny!"  
"I'll see you later at dinner,sweety!" Katara shouted.

* * *

Lin smiled and waved goodbye to them and began running towards the two Airbenders.  
'Time to see Tenzin.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**So...Did you like it? Don't forgot to review! :3**


End file.
